Flash memory is non-volatile memory that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. It is a technology that is primarily used in memory cards and USB flash drives for general storage and transfer of data between computers and other digital products. It is a specific type of EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) that is erased and programmed in large blocks. Flash memory costs far less than byte-programmable EEPROM and therefore has become the dominant technology wherever there is a need for a significant amount of non-volatile, solid state storage. Examples of consumer electronics applications include PDAs (personal digital assistants), laptop computers, digital audio players, digital cameras and mobile phones. It has also gained popularity in the game console market, where it is often used instead of EEPROMs or battery-powered static random access memory for game save data.
Flash memory stores information in an array of memory cells made from floating-gate transistors. In, for example, a NOR gate flash, the transistors resemble a standard metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (“MOSFET”) except that the transistor has two gates, a floating gate and a control gate, instead of one. On top is the control gate (“CG”), as in other metal-oxide-semiconductor transistors, but below this there is a floating gate (“FG”) insulated all around by an oxide layer. The FG is interposed between the CG and the MOSFET channel. Because the FG is electrically isolated by an insulating layer, any electrons placed on it are trapped there and, under normal conditions, will not discharge for many years. When the FG holds a charge, it screens (partially cancels) the electric field from the CG, which modifies the threshold voltage (“VT”) of the cell. The threshold voltage of a MOSFET is usually defined as the gate voltage where an inversion layer forms at the interface between the insulating layer (oxide) and the substrate (body) of the transistor. During read-out, a voltage is applied to the CG, and the MOSFET channel will become conducting or remain insulating, depending on the VT of the cell, which is in turn controlled by the charge on the FG. The current flow through the MOSFET channel is sensed which permits a determination of the voltage threshold for the device, which in turn provides information about the binary data stored within the device.
In a single cell device, each control gate of a transistor stores a single charge amount that represents the stored information. In its default or “un-programmed” state, it is logically equivalent to a binary “1” value, because current will flow through the channel under application of an appropriate voltage to the control gate.
In a dual cell device, each control gate stores two charge amounts that represents the stored information. That is, two physically distinct quantities of charge are stored on opposite sides of the floating gate. Reading or writing data on one side of the floating gate occurs independently of the data that is stored on the opposite side of the floating gate. In this technology, the FG is split into two mirrored or complementary parts, each of which is formulated for storing independent information. Each dual cell, like a traditional cell, has a gate with a source and a drain. However, in the dual cell the connections to the source and drain may be reversed in operation to permit the storage of the two bits. Each of the memory cells is comprised of multi-layers. A charge-trapping dielectric layer is formed over a semiconductor substrate. The charge-trapping dielectric layer can generally be composed of three separate layers: a first insulating layer, a charge-trapping layer, and a second insulating layer. Word-lines are formed over the charge-trapping dielectric layer substantially perpendicular to the bit lines. Programming circuitry controls two bits per cell by applying a signal to the word-line which acts as a control gate, and changing bit line connections such that one bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in one arrangement and the complementary bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in another arrangement.
In a single-level cell (“SLC”) device, each cell stores only one bit of information, either the cell is “un-programmed” (has a “1” value) or “programmed” (has a “0” value). There also exists multi-level cell (“MLC”) devices that can store more than one bit per cell by choosing between multiple levels of electrical charge to apply to the floating gates of its cells. In these devices, the amount of current flow is sensed (rather than simply its presence or absence), to determine more precisely the level of charge on the FG.
As one example, a dual cell device may also be a MLC device that stores four-bits-per-cell so that one transistor equates to 16 different states. This enables greater capacity, smaller die sizes and lower costs for the flash devices.